I need you, Cas
by AnastasiaEvangeline
Summary: Dean admits his feelings to Castiel, Castiel feels the same and things get heated. One shot Rated M for sexual stuffs.


**Oneshot**

**I don't own shit, if I did destiel would be canon and Gabriel would be teasing Sam in bed at this very moment.**

"Damn it, Cas...You don't wanna make this easy on me do you? Look, what I'm trying to say is that-...I need you, okay? You saved me, you can't just keep disappearing, I never know if you're alive or, or dead...Damn it, Cas, I love you."

The words that finally escaped the older Winchesters lips locked into the angels mind, the words seemed to swirl through, every word, every syllable, every pause of breath Dean made would stick to the angel. Raising his gaze from the floor, the angels blue eyes met with the hunters green; Castiel was truly at loss for words at the moment, all he could do was just stare into the Winchesters eyes that held truth, love and a tinge of fear. Castiel wanted nothing but to hold the hunter, to tell him not to fear; Castiel couldn't leave the hunter, not after what he heard. Castiel could feel a tinge in his vessels stomach, a tinge that powered over him and he believed it to be love. This emotion confused the angel, how could he love? The angel felt like his mind was in a swirl of thoughts, he had rebelled for the hunter, he had died several times for the hunter, it was all for Dean.

The long silence felt as though it was ripping the hunter to shreds, every passing second let made his heart beat faster in fear. The Winchester couldn't bring himself to look away from the angel, it all felt so unreal to the hunter, it was getting to him. The sound of the Winchesters heart grew louder and louder before the angel finally snapped from his world of thoughts, dropping down to the humans chest.

"Dean, your heart..." The angels voice was gruff and deep, the kind of voice that could make anyone break, and Dean was on the edge. The angel let his fingers trail up to press against the hunters chest, his fingers light above his heart. The only sound in the room was the rhythm of his heart for several long seconds before the angel finally spoke again.

"Dean...You have left me speechless, I apologize. Please, calm down." Castiel gave the hunter a reassuring look, his hand slipping from the hunters chest down to the hunters hand, along with his deep gaze. He took the hunters hand in his, his thumb running across Deans palm like he had seen others do when the person they loved seemed upset. Little did the angel know, the gesture sent waves a warmth through Dean, happiness spread through him and he couldn't keep from smiling softly and looking down, shaking his head slightly.

Look at him...Sitting here like a teenage girl confessing her love to the town jock. Dean felt slightly pathetic, but he couldn't lose Cas, even if it meant opening up so much it made the hunter uncomfortable.

"I feel a love for you too."

Dean looked up from their hands to see Castiel staring at him.

"I need you also, Dean. I've lost everything, everything except you. I love you, Dean Winchester...I believe-...I believe that I always have." The angel smiled at the hunter, the way his lips slid up into a loving smile calmed the hunter. A long pause lasted between the both of them before Castiel began to close the space between the two; the angel pressed his thick lips against the hunter soft set, his eyes falling shut as he let himself fall into a soft kiss with the Winchester, still rubbing circles against Deans palm to calm his slowing heart.

Dean felt like time had stopped for him, like a weight from his chest had been raised and he finally found what he seemed to have beenlooking for, he knew he could never let go of it now. Dean pressed his lips further against the angels, his hand slipping up into the angels dark tousled hair, letting his fingers slip through it. The hunter couldn't help himself, he had gotten a taste and it was driving him wild already.

The angel could feel Deans fingers run through his hair, sending a warm feeling that tingled down in his vessels stomach. Castiel could faintly remember the feeling from the movie with the pizza man, that Dean had called porn. Castiel didn't enjoy going through his vessels mind, but at this moment he felt like it was important; the angel went over the memories and thoughts of Jimmy, different ways of kissing when through his head. It was amazing how a good man like Jimmy could have done such things when he was younger.

The angel like his tongue slip between the hunters lips into his warm mouth almost as if it was instinct. Castiels tongue darted against Dean's, swirling around his mouth slightly before Dean pressed his tongue against the angels, their kiss grew more passionate and deep with every lasting second.

The hunter slid his hand up so it was resting on the angels fabric covered thigh which only caused the sensation in the angels stomach to grow more and ore, confusing the angel.

The angel pulled from the kiss slightly, only to cause Dean to pout slightly while looking at Castiel who spoke with confusion clear in his voice.

"I have a strange feeling in my stomach Dean, is this normal?" The angel let one of his hands slip to hold the area the strange feeling came from. Dean's lips pressed together in a tight line to keep from smiling as he let one of his hands glide to run over the angels, just inches away from the angels growing fabric covered length. Castiel rubbed his thighs together slightly while looking at Dean, still confused.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. It just means you're enjoying what we're doing, I wont stop." Dean smiled at the angel who just nodded slightly before turned himself so his knees were on the bed, leaning up so he was over Castiel before he slid his hand up only to push the angel down so he was laying on the bed. Castiel looked up at the hunter from his lids, his pretty blue eyes just slightly visible. Dean couldn't help himself with Cas, he had a pull on Dean.

Dean straddled the angel, he could feel the growing length of the angel press warm against his own thigh; the hunters own jeans losing room and tightening as he grew under them. Dean leaned down slightly, pressing his lips softly back against the angels where he let his tongue slip back between his thick warm lips and back into his mouth so their tongues were colliding together in a passionate kiss.

Dean pressed his hips against the angels, rolling them slightly causing a friction of pleasure between the two; Dean trailing his fingers down the angels stomach to below his navel where he slid down and under the hem of the angels pants. The angel inhaled sharply while pulling away from the kiss for a moment to look up at Dean with an anxious look in those pretty blue eyes Dean couldn't help but get slightly lost in. The angels breathing picked up slightly with every painfully slow inch the hunters hand slid down. Castiel could feel his heart speed slightly, and he had never felt more human before...human...? It felt strange, but pleasent to the angel. Dean let his fingers slide down the angels length finally, smoothly and slowly, just because he was enjoying the look of pure lust and need in the angels features. He let the tip of his index finger swirl around the head of the angels length, precum coating the tip of deans finger as he swirled it around the head of the angels length. The feeling of Deans finger swirling around the tip of his erection caused the angel to tilt his head back lazily and let out a quiet deep moan; the pleasure of this was new to Castiel, it all felt so...intense.

The angel had one of his hands in the hunters hair, running his fingers through the short length of it every time Dean would grip him, his other hand placed still on the hunters thigh, almost like instinct he began to rub, massaging his thigh up until he finally slid to reach the hunters belt. The angel looped his finger over the belt so he could pull out the metal piece and slide the belt from each loop, setting it gently on the bed beside them, even in the moment, Castiel did not want to start throwing things, it felt off to him.

As the hunter began to slide his hand down the angels length and back up, the angel undid the button on the hunters jeans, unzipping the zipped to slide the jeans down so Deans boxer covered erection sprung slightly; Castiel bit his bottom lip softly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he let out a deep, raspy moan in response to Dean moving up and down on his length, pleasure was talking over the angel as he began to buck his hips up forward, to speed up the hunters movements. Dean held, trying to keep from speeding things up, he wanted to hear the angel beg for his touch, he wanted to see those pretty lips pout in need and lust, he wanting things to go slow so it would mean more, and be more pleasurable.

Castiel was panting softly as Deans strokes grew faster, every stroke made the angel want more.

"Dean...Please, I need more." The angel let out in breaths, sweat was beginning to bead at the top of his vessels forehead from the heat of things, as the angel still had his clothes on and Dean was stroking him from inside of his pants, the angel leaned up slightly so his face was just inches from Deans, his hair was slightly messy from squirming with it pressed against the bed.

"I don't think it is right for us to wear clothes.." Castiel said as he exhaled sharply.

"I really need to teach you dirty talk.." Dean muttered quietly to himself before nodding in agreeance and pulling so his was sitting up and over the angel, his legs still on both sides of Cas so he was still straddling him. The hunter let his finger pull the hem of his shirt up and over his head, revealing his bare chest and stomach. The angel soaked in every detail of the human, from the tattoo on the left side of his chest down to the like where his hips were. Dean raised a brow slightly at the angel before he began to tug at the light trench coat, slipping it over his shoulders and off of him, he threw it back behind him as he continued to strip off the top layer of Castiels suit, revealing his own bare pale skin. Dean inhaled slightly before he pulled the angel close into a deep kiss, their lips crushing back together as Dean let his tongue slip past his lips and into the angels mouth, his fingers running up and through the angels tousled hair before he pulled his tongue back and began to suck lightly on the angels bottom lip. He finally pulled back and released the angels lip with a quiet 'pop' sound, a small smirk on the hunters face as he pressed his lips down to the angels jaw, placing soft kissing all along and downwards to his throat, nipping in the connection of his shoulder to his neck before he continued to kiss down the angels bare chest, his lips running over the angels nipple, his tongue flicking against it before he continued his soft wet kisses down the angels chest to his stomach, following down to his waist where his hands slipped down to tug off the angels pants, sliding them over and off of his legs so his full erection was finally revealed. The angel was fairly large, around the same size as the hunter, which didn't seem to surprise him much. Dean kissed his way down as far as he could go before he pulled up slightly, looking up at Cas from his lids for a moment before he began to swirl his tongue along the head of the angel, the warmth of Dean's tongue caused the angel to let out another soft moan of the hunters name while his fingers ruffled into the motel room bed sheets.

Castiel peeped his eyes open slightly to look down at the hunter, watching as the tip of his tongue continued to swirl around the tip, his warm lips closing around the head as he looked up himself to meet the angels needy eyes. The angel felt his heart speed slightly as the hunter ran his tongue along the ridge of the head, sliding it up from under his length while hitting each sweet spot, the angel was panting the hunters name while he finally dropped his head to rest it on the pillow while Dean began to suck slowly. While the hunter sucked, he wrapped his fingers around the rest of the angels length and began to stroke while he sucked, bobbing his head further and further down as far as he could. The angel had a feeling of fullness, almost like he was on the edge of what he believed to be an orgasm. Intensity was building up in the angel his his breathing grew and his moans grew louder, his heart raced faster. Dean pulled his lips from the angels hard length and began to stroke fast until the angel came in spurts, the sound of his heavy breathing only turned Dean on more while he watched the angel writhe under him in pleasure. The hunter ran his tongue once more along the head as he began to kiss back up the angel to his lips where he pressed on soft kiss, his hands pulling his own jeans off to reveal a simple pair of boxers. The angel had never felt anything so pleasurable, so intimate and intense; the angels chest rising and falling. Moments passed as his breathing began to calm. Dean pulled himself up so his was over the angel again, pressing their lips together into a warm and soft, simple kiss.

**I feel so awkward. I suck at writing...but it's mild I guess. I hope you guys like ;-;**


End file.
